


Costume Design

by Cornerverse



Series: Phantomverse [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, outfit upgrade, sam is an artist and we should talk about it more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerverse/pseuds/Cornerverse
Summary: Danny thinks his outfit as Phantom could look a lot cooler.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Sam Manson
Series: Phantomverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191638
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Costume Design

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is just a way for me to excuse my redesign costume in Canon.

Sam didn't know what to expect when she opened the door. She certainly didn't expect to see Danny switching back and forth between Human and Ghost. Though she was far too used to these shenanigans. Her only reaction was to quickly close the door and drop her backpack inside. 

"You realize your parents are home?" Sam asked. 

"My parents knock," Danny jokingly glared. "And they're not quiet coming upstairs. Especially my dad."

Well. She had to give him that. Even as he transformed again.

"So why were you risking your secret to switch back and forth?" Sam asked.

"Okay, so, remember I told you about Vlad?" Danny asked. 

"Evil half Ghost that wants to kill your dad and fuck your mom?" She asked. 

"Don't remind me about that last part," he grimaced. "But I was thinking. Vlad's Ghost form is super different from his Human form. Seriously, his Ghost Form looks like buff Dracula!"

"Thank you for ruining Vampires for me," she groaned, flopping onto his bed. "First you made Ghosts so mainstream, now I can't think of Vampires without thinking of that asshole. What's next? You gonna ruin Werewolves too?!"

"Furries," he said. 

That earned him a glare. And a pillow being chucked at his face. It harmlessly passed through him before he switched back to Human. 

"What's your point?" Sam asked. 

"My point is that maybe I can change how I look," Danny said. "It'd be nice to not be in the generic hazmat suit, you know?"

"Huh," she said, sitting up. "I actually thought of something similar. More like I was sketching and went on a "damn it if I knew you were going to be a Ghost Powered superhero I would've made you look cooler" tangent. Didn't think you'd be able to do it."

"Oh, do you have any on hand?" He asked. "I've been trying to do basic changes but I haven't nailed down an actual outfit." 

Sam got up and rummaged through her backpack. After pulling out a sketchbook, she invited Danny over onto the bed. He was practically glued to her side, leaning over her shoulder. 

She opened the sketchbook and flipped through until she found what she was looking for. The first one had a long coat, and about a million belts and zippers. It was also mostly black. 

"That one's a little too Hot Topic," Danny commented. 

"Oh come on you'd look cool," Sam rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're dead! What better aesthetic than "you let me loose in a Hot Topic"?"

She turned the page. The second was a lot more armored. A helmet and gauntlets, even a chestplate. 

"I like the helmet," Danny nodded. "Kind of like an astronaut."

"Figured you'd like that," Sam nodded. 

"Only downside is feeling the wind in my hair when I fly," he said.

"Yeah but the helmet keeps your head protected," she countered. 

"I'm already half dead," he deadpanned. "Not really caring about head injuries."

Rolling her eyes, she flipped to the next page. This one was more superhero-themed. It was probably the most like the current costume, though the gloves, boots and belt were separate pieces. It also included a logo on the front, a mask, and a cape.

"The mask seems unnecessary," Danny said. "And in the words of Edna Mode: "No Capes!"!"

"What happened to "I'm already half dead"," Sam mocked. "The cape poses no danger to you!"

"I like the logo though," he ignored the comment.

Sam turned to the [next page](https://cornerverse.tumblr.com/post/644572916001947648/its-my-boi-aggressively-sings-the-theme), and she could already feel Danny's excitement.

"I like this one!" Danny exclaimed. "Let me try it!"

He focused, those familiar white rings flowing over him a little slower than usual. For the most part, he didn't change much however…

"Hey, it's working!" Danny exclaimed, shoving his hands in Sam's face. "Fingerless gloves!"

"And you said you didn't want 'Hot Topic'," Sam laughed, shoving him away. "Now we just have to hope no one thinks to fingerprint a Ghost."

"It's not like there's a Ghost Jail," he laughed. 

If only he knew how quickly the universe would prove him wrong.


End file.
